narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boruto Uzumaki (HBH)
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga clan. He is also a member of Team Konohamaru. Ever since his father, Menma Uzumaki, became Hokage, Boruto had been resentful towards him for never having enough time for him and his family, causing him to act out indignantly. He also had a tendency to take short-cuts as a ninja instead of depending on his own strength. However, after training under Sasuke Uchiha and battling Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki with his father and teacher, Boruto eventually comes to respect his father and his role as Hokage, but nonetheless vows to go down a different path than Naruto and become a ninja like Sasuke instead. Background Boruto is the first child of Hinata and Menma Uzumaki. One snowy morning, Boruto and his younger sister Himawari rushed to greet their father who was training outside, excitedly asking him to play with them. As they started a snowball fight, Hinata decided to join in, to which Menma warned his children that when their mother got serious, she was incredibly strong. Years later, on the day that Menma was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awakened her awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Menma, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, and was knocked out in the process due to the attack landing on one his chakra points. Fearful of what an attack that could knock-out his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, but she already located her brother hiding in a closet. A few months later, Boruto began defacing the Hokage Rock in order to gain his father's attention. His plan was successful as Menma arrived at his location and stopped him from further defacing the monument and demanded him to clean it all up. Boruto told his father to help him, and once they were finished, Menma created a shadow clone to keep doing his work and the two went out for ice cream. While on the way, Menma and Boruto picked up Himawari to accompany them, and the three of them spent the rest of the day together. As they sat on a bench, Boruto asked his father about his stories, and Menma began telling them about "the day he was born". Personality Boruto is loud, energetic, and stubborn not unlike his father; even possessing a verbal tic, , similar to Naruto's "dattebayo" and his paternal grandmother's . Boruto has a high opinion of himself and freely brags about his abilities, but his arrogance has made him put no value in team-mates or teamwork, believing he can do anything on his own. He believed in achieving success is the main point of anything, even taking insincere shortcuts to do so, such as utilising a cheat program to easily win a video game, or using the Kote to create a facade of performing advanced techniques to earn his right to be Sasuke's disciple, and later swiftly resorting to the same device to defeat opponents once his they seem to have an upper hand. Boruto loves his mother and sister deeply — becoming angry when either are hurt physically or emotionally. Boruto has a complicated relationship with Sasuke's daughter Sarada Uchiha. The two are often at odds, with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto showing utter disdain for it. Despite that, Boruto cares for Sarada and her dream as witnessed during the Chūnin Exams when he voiced his desire to win so as to not diminish Sarada's progress to becoming Hokage. Although Boruto loves his father and is overjoyed when they spend time together, their relationship has been strained ever since Menma became the Seventh Hokage. Because of the job's many responsibilities that prevent Menma from being around all the time, it has led Boruto feeling neglected and becoming resentful toward the Hokage title, only seeing it as a position that takes his father away from him and declaring it as only fit for those with no loved ones. Eventually, after Boruto is exposed to the complications of his father's life, he finally understands and forgives his father's busy schedule and stops trying to take the easy options in life. While initially wanting to know about his father's past so as to surpass his father, Boruto becomes genuinely curious about Menma's past, as he asks his father to tell stories of his life, particularly how he has come to become one of the strongest shinobi to ever live. He has also come to be more understanding of his father's work, and stops demanding his father's time altogether. Despite having let go of his disdain for the Kage title and position, Boruto openly states that he has no intention of becoming Hokage, noting that it would just be a natural and beaten path for him as both his father and grandfather are Hokage. He opts to instead of walks his own path, becoming a support to the Hokage instead, like how his master is. Appearance Boruto_Uzumaki.png|Boruto as a child. Boruto_Naruto_Exhibition.png|Boruto during his Academy days. Boruto.png|Boruto in his shinobi attire. Boruto bears a strong resemblance to his father: he has spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes and two whisker markings on his cheeks. He also inherited the shape of his mother's face. Boruto's hair resembles the appearance of a leaf, his serving as the stem. According to Sarada, his eyes are bluer than Menma's. As a young child, Boruto wore a black tracksuit that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. Early in his days as an Academy student, his outfit is quite similar to his previous attire, with additional red stripes on the jacket. Beneath this jacket — which he leaves unzipped — he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. He wears a longer jacket by the time he's a genin, but his clothing is otherwise the same, except the addition of a forehead protector. Boruto also briefly wore his father's original orange jacket, along with Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. Abilities Boruto is a prodigy, being able to learn various advanced techniques in short periods. He is deemed an elite genin, such that Mitsuki believes it's inevitable he'll be Hokage someday. When his father trained with him prior to his graduation from the Academy, Naruto briefly forgot he was only fighting an Academy student and contemplated going all out to keep up with Boruto. Sasuke acknowledged Boruto's potential and selected him as his student; under his tutelage, Boruto refined his skills enough to prove crucial in Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki's defeat. From training with Sasuke, he has become skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to change a weapon's trajectory mid-flight. Sasuke also taught Boruto to wield a sword, proving to have skill in kenjutsu. Ninjutsu Boruto has been able to perform the Shadow Clone Technique even before becoming a genin. His nature transformations include Wind, Lightning, and Water Release, with which he can perform the techniques like Lightning Release: Purple Electricity, Wind Release: Gale Palm, and Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. At Sasuke's insistence, Boruto learns how to perform the Rasengan from Konohamaru Sarutobi after extensive practice, initially doing so with both his hands. While creating the Rasengan, he subconsciously applies wind-natured chakra to it, making it his greatest technique, and a feat two Hokage couldn't accomplish. Upon throwing the technique, the nature transformation abruptly activates, turning it invisible, and tricks the opponent into letting their guard down as sufficient damage is inflicted when it makes contact. Though Boruto's Rasengan is initially small, soon after he demonstrated the ability to create a normal-sized one. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uzumaki, Boruto has massive reserves of strong chakra, much like his father, and was blessed with strong life-force, granting her tremendous vitality. While only a genin, he is already able to use three nature transformations and create four shadow clones in battle. His chakra control is also noticeably advanced, able to effectively perform the Rasengan after mere days of training and instinctively improve on the technique. Boruto has shown an aptitude for taijutsu since the Academy, being able to spar with his father's shadow clone. He also learned the Gentle Fist, though without the Byakugan, he is unable to target an enemy's tenketsu. Boruto also has high speed and agility, shown in his Chūnin Exam matches with Yurui and Shikadai Nara and later when he blinded one of Momoshiki's Rinnegan with a kunai. Taijutsu After receiving training from his mother and his "uncle" Neji Hyūga, Boruto's taijutsu skills increased dramatically, and he learned many Hyūga-exclusive techniques. Under tutelage from his mother, Boruto learned the Gentle Fist and from Neji, Boruto learned the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. These two techniques proved to be one of Boruto's most reliable and dangerous abilities, using it during his battle with Momoshiki. Using Gentle Fist, Boruto could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Boruto's lack of mastery over the technique caused him to be unguarded and left free to be attacked, such as during his training session with Neji. Defensively, Boruto could use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to expel chakra from his body and deflect all incoming attacks. Neji was deeply impressed that Boruto learned how to perform both of these abilities on his own rather quickly at his age. Neji also planned to give Boruto special instruction in the Hyūga's other secret skills to further increase his taijutsu abilities. Part I Ōtsutsuki Invasion '''To be continued...'